Daughter of Artemis
by Oi opakio
Summary: I am the daughter of Artemis. The one and only. Yeah, I hear that a lot. Please, don't laugh like everyone else. Everyone breaks their vows, just like the Gods...
1. The blood in my veins

_**This is a fanfiction I've been wanting to write for some time. Please comment and enjoy.**_

I am a daughter of Artemis. Please, don't laugh like everyone else does, it's true. That fact is seemingly even more unbelievable than being a child of Poseidon, Zeus or Hades. It is the fact that has earned me to feel like an outcast all these years, so why would I be making it up?

I was born in Wales, a long way from Mount Olympus. My Mother has always had a rebellious spirit and truth be told has passed it onto me. I ran away when I was twelve. No-one understood me and even my own Dad had turned his back on me. I- it still hurts to think about that, actually. It was when I'd got into a fight with this girl. She had... annoyed me. Called me names, I think. She payed for it with a bloody nose and a large bald patch by her right temple. When the Head had called my Dad, he'd refused to pick me up himself, sending Anya (my step-mum) instead.

That night, I'd packed my rucksack and left. Just like that, out. I'd gone to the only place I felt alive. The Brecon Beacons. If you don't know already, it's this great national park, miles and miles of moorland and forests. I felt more at home there than I did anywhere else. This is when my story starts to reach unbelievable standard.

After the first night, I'd successfully: built a shelter, trapped a rabbit, skinning it and cooking it over a low flame fire I'd created using the bow and drill method. All never even knowing how to do this before. It had been instinct. A nature survival instinct I'd inherited from- Mum. It still feels weird calling her that. I was just about to tuck into a leg of the rabbit when a wolf stalked from behind a bush, head lowered and lips parted in a snarl.

You won't believe how hard I jumped. Three others appeared surrounding me. Each was telling me I was in their territory and I was _so _going to pay. The first one, apparently the leader, came closer to me. Without knowing what I was doing, I backed away, my eyes averted to one side and making a whining sound from my throat. The leader growled, hackles raised and slowly, very slowly, I knelt, lay down and rolled onto my back.

Once I'd came to my senses, the wolf was standing over me, snarling. He sniffed me all over, urinated on my shelter then sniffed me again. Then, in his eyes, I saw surprise. He cocked his head, then said,

"Your scent is of the half-Gods. When you speak, you sound like the full blood. I was expecting you arrival." I had gasped in shock, horror and joy all at the same time. Firstly, I had just understood him. Secondly, he wasn't going to kill me and seemed to actually be welcoming me into his pack! It seemed to good and superstitious to be true.

They'd led me through a few easy miles of wood and I ran easily, without losing my breath. Waiting for me at the wolf camp... It was her! My mother, whom I'd believed to be dead all these years. And for some reason, I knew it to be true. I didn't know what to do. She radiated power and majesty, but the look on her face- so kind and, motherly. Her smile was so, so beautiful, lighting up her face like a light was shining from her skin.

She wore traditional Greek clothes like the ones she'd been painted with and had statues made. Her hair was long, free-flowing and brown, almost tinted with green like moss. He face was tanned and a few rebellious freckles scattered her nose. And her eyes. Her eyes. Deep and dark and velvety hazel. There was joy and love and nature in her eyes, and all at seeing me.

"Mum, I don't understand. What? Who? What is this?" I had cried. All the emotion of my life had flooded into those words and extra dribbled down my cheeks as tears. All my life I'd felt so different and now I knew why-ish. There is no way of explaining how I felt, like happy and understanding mixed with grievous and confused.

Before I'd had time to say more or explode with emotion, Mother said,

"Look at your hands." I twisted my head down and almost flew back in surprise. My hands had gone" And in their place was a pair- of paws. I yelped in horror.

"Mother, what- what have you done to me?" I cried.

"My girl, calm down and think human thoughts. You will be taught how to control you powers in due course." For some reason, I trussed her and thought about my Dad. Again I felt the cascade of emotions and once I'd calmed down, I was human again.

"What just happened?" I asked, exasperated.

"I am the Goddess of hunting and the moon. Wolves are the best hunters I know of. My only daughter, you have the power to be the best mortal huntress on earth. I am unlike the other Gods. I will teach you now that you are of the age of monster attacks. You will learn to fight and survive better than any human has. You will read the sky and hunt with wolves. In your human form, you will shoot arrows with the accuracy of millimetres. My daughter, I have missed you.

_**It will get better than this. This is just, you understand, the introductions and stuff. All will be explained and there may be some characters from the Heroes of Olympus. I am also considering a crossover of sorts. Please comment; good or bad. I'd really appreciated it. XXX**_


	2. A broken dream

**_Hello, me again. Wow, it's been ages since I have been able to wright as flowingly as this. It feels good! I do hope you like this story. As always, please comment and enjoy. WARNING: There is some serious spoilers for the mark of Athena in here, so please don't read it if you haven't read that and are planning to._**

After that, Mum stayed with me and it was one of the most wonderful periods of my life. By night, she'd wake me up at four o'clock for a few hours as hunting. Sometimes we morphed and hunted with the pack, but just as frequently we'd hunt as humans. I learnt how to use bow and arrow, throwing sticks, traps, spears, throwing knives and all other forms of catching pray.

I think she enjoyed those hours alone together just as much as I did. Artemis is different from the other gods and isn't bonded by rules and regulations. She was free- to be with me! For the first twelve years of my life, she'd been forced to leave me alone, such was the will of the mist. Being together; it was magical. Often, we'd just sit on the edge of the cliff to watch the sunrise, and we'd talk about life like friends.

I complained about life as a mortal, how humans were so cruel and vulgar. They poisoned land, sea and sky. They killed way too many animals and let the poorer ones starve while many walked around three times their 'normal' weight. She complained about life as a god. How her family were always fighting and looking for power, and how the mortals always blamed her.

It was on such a morning that she told me of the camps. Half-blood and Jupiter. Apparently, the other Gods split themselves into different personalities: Greek and Roman. I was neither. It was a few centuries ago that Artemis had decided to unite her Greek and Roman self. She's kept her name as Artemis, but also adopted the role of Goddess of the moon.

I hadn't known how to react to the knowledge of my half-_half-_brothers and sisters. There were others kind of like me. The disciplined romans and free-willed Greeks. From then on, I learnt at my request, the history and heroes of the camps. I was always so enthusiastic especially about the prophecy of seven, the time when the camps were forced to unite and save the world. She told me of this as it was happening, actually. I had been furious at her refusal to let me fight, but I understand now that it was the only right thing. The prophecy was already wobbly. If I added my unexpected power to the situation, who knows what might have happened.

It was after the war had ended that I had requested to go to try to make peace with the camps. Or rather, help the camps make peace. Stupid, stupid mortals- even demi-gods- never know when to stop fighting. The gates had been closed when Nico had sacrificed himself to close the gates from the inside. I always marvelled at his bravery. Some of the Greek questers were being held by Camp Jupiter, under the power of Octavian. It was a mess.

Mother has sighed sadly, a regretful smile playing on her lips.

"I do not wish for you to go. But I will not stop you. It is a cruel world is the world of the Gods. But promise me, if you do go… never lose sight of this world," she gestured to the surrounding area, "and… don't lose sight of me." Tears had rose and fell from my eyes. Artemis had also cried, and we held each other for that night. It was the least physical activity I'd done on a night ever since arrival. And it had left me exhausted.


	3. A godess and a prophecy

**_Hi! Third chapter's here. I just want to say a big big thank you to the two followers of this story currently and the first comment. I will never lose that childish grin I get when I find out my writing is actually liked. And, for anyone who could be bothered to read this, congratulations. Kind regards, Oi Opakio. Xxx_**

The journey to America started with a photo, and ended with a photo. Both were very unpleasant experiences, but only the second was lethal. The first was for a passport. The photo booth made me edgy, and on the passport picture, you can clearly see me grimace.

Artemis could have easily used her God-type powers to blast me across to America, but she still remained in grudging acceptance. It half broke my heart to be disregarded like I was. She was the only friend I'd had in the fifteen years of my life, and leaving her- it was ripping me apart. But, as they say on old war movies, duty calls. The others need me, and all I need to convince myself is the reminder of their trials and sacrifices in the stories.

Next came the… plane. Let me just say that humans are crazy to have a job flying one of those. Gods, I had to be restrained. Need I say more? On arrival at the airport, I was promptly attacked by a monster. I think you call them storm spirits; they were dark and made of wispy- was it mist? I somehow fended them off and they left to go and do whatever they do in their spare time.

To be honest, once I was there I didn't know what to do. Should I go the Greek or Roman camp? If I chose, would the other hate me? I didn't want to go to the battle field where so many die. I wandered absent-mindedly round the airport. It seemed so silly that I'd travelled all the way her and now didn't have a plan. After drinking a bottle of water, I needed the toilet and when I entered the cubicle, I noticed the roll had writing on it.

Excitedly, I tugged it out to the beginning. It was a prophecy; I was sure of it!

Seven went out; seven return,

To a world torn by war, both homes will burn,

The fight is not over; it has just begun,

The wolf is salvation and death to be run

But wait! Prophecies intertwine,

The last is not over; you're running out of time.

I was both excited and terrified. Not a good combination for someone who had the un-kempt ability to transform into a wolf. I slapped my hands to my face as it elongated and sprouted fur and whiskers. I yelped (literally) and floundered out of the cubicle into the unfortunate arms of a very tall woman. I was, by now, fully wolf, and snarled as I searched for the exit. The doors were one of those push one's and I was helpless in my wolf form. Breathing deeply, I controlled my hormones. Slowly, very slowly, the fur sank back into my skin and before I knew it, the woman's mobile was out and snapping pictures. In the back of my mind, I couldn't help wondering how she was calm enough to be doing this.

Finally, I was fully human. I floundered for the door, but the lady grabbed me by my neck and flipped me to the floor.

"I don't know _how _Diana can trust _you _to clear the course of war," she muttered. I lay there, winded and helpless.

"Please, don't kill me! Who - who are you?" I whimpered.

"I see Diana didn't teach you your mythology properly. She always was partial to the Greeks- didn't like the Romans taking control of her name, petty really," she moaned. As she did so, I looked at her from my current upside-down position. She was, in fact, un-naturally tall, with chocolate-red hair and eyes misty grey. I recognised them as wolf immediately.

"Lupa?" I asked apprehensively. Mother had told me of such a God, but only briefly. However, she said enough to confirm my suspicions. I was immediately on my guard.

"My mother taught me enough. I wouldn't want people fiddling with my name; stop being biased to the Romans," I defended. Lupa broke into a thoughtful smile.

"Daughter of Artemis, eh. Who would have thought, a Goddess like her… Anyhow, you cannot let go transforming into a wolf when and where you feel like it," she scolded in an almost motherly fashion.

"Wait, this was a _test? _The prophecy; it wasn't real."

"Oh no, that prophecy is genuine."

"What does it mean?"

"Even the Gods don't know that," she sighed, "but Artemis- she has an inkling."

"Mum- she knew?" I asked, wary about finding my mother had betrayed me.

"It's why she didn't want you to go, but let you. That is all she lets on, my girl. It has been too long already. Just remember, pup, you cannot join one camp without the other being your enemy. A peace-bringer cannot have enemies." And with that, the Goddess left me, my brain still aching from all the unprocessed information she gave me.


	4. My fate is decided

_**Hi guys. So sorry for the wait; I've been really busy of late. (yay that rhymed!)I will try to be more consistent. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**_

I went to Camp Half-blood as I'd heard that they were more hospitable. Lets just say that if getting tackled to the ground, bound wrist and foot and stuffed into a sack was the way the hospitable camp dealt with visitors, I hated to see camp Jupiter. After that, I was taken, kicking and screaming.

When they finally let me out, I was almost ready to transform. I hated small spaces being a wolf- go figure. We were outside a blue house. I studied my captors. They were all burly and muscular. The leader seemed to be a girl a little older than me, with long rust-coloured hair and dark eyes. There was three others, all wielding spears aimed at me. I showed them my hands as a form of submission, resisting the urge to either bare my teeth or get to the ground.

"Thought you could spy on us, did you?" The girl snarled.

"Spy? I've come to _help _you!" I protested, glaring at her.

"Yeah? That's what the one last week said. He enjoyed his swim in the lake."

I gasped, "that's barbaric, you can't..."

I was interrupted by a centaur cantering towards us from the house. He looked tired, slightly pitying, but also very angry.

"Thank you Clarisse, thank you. Let us be, return to scouting." Clarisse looked ready to argue, but then thought better of it and led her team back towards the woods. The centaur sighed.

"When will your camp learn that we are just wanting to be friendly. This war; it's pointless. I'm the leader of Camp Half Blood, Chiron. And what's your name?"

"Blaidd." Despite myself, I feel frozen with fear. I'd expected nothing like this. I thought the camps would both be angry and bitter towards each other. I didn't expect the war to be so one-sided.

"Why were you sent, Blaidd?" He pushed sternly.

"Chiron, look, I _wasn't _sent. I'm not from Camp Jupiter; I've never been there. I've come from Wales – Britain – to end the war. I received a prophecy on the way."

"Britain? Impossible. Way too close to Greece. Why..? The prophecy, then, girl." I took a deep breath, legs trembling from nerves. Whether I lived or died depended on whether Chiron believed me. An he didn't seem too trusting.

"Seven went out; seven return,

To a world torn by war, both homes will burn,

The fight is not over; it has just begun,

The wolf is salvation and death to be run

But wait! Prophecies intertwine,

The last is not over; you're running out of time."

I waited, observing his face. It remained etched in stone, though was it my imagination, or did it go a shade paler.

"Who are you?" He asked again, though I'm not sure whether he meant my name or why I was there or something else. Something to do with the prophecy. I shock my head.

"Chiron. Could we talk in a more private place," I requested, eyeing the dryads who were unsuccessfully trying to remain inconspicuous. The Centaur nodded and led me inside. He offered me some water, and I happily agreed, and pondered if it would be rude to ask for food. I was hungry from my long journey and almost being impaled by the offspring of Ares. In the end, Chiron handed me some ambrosia and I made do with that.

"After a while of heavy silence, I cleared my throat. Was I meant to request permission to speak? It didn't matter, I had to tell, the weight of responsibility was getting too hard to carry by myself, and for some reason, I knew I could trust Chiron.

"I'm the wolf," I told him. He remained motionless, "Chiron?"

"I heard you," he said gravely, "you either end the war, or bring much death and suffering to our world."

"Or both," I reminded him, "the prophecy said 'and'. But I came to bring peace." I found myself pouring out my whole life story to him. I even told him of my mother.

"She said you'd come. No-one believed her, but she said so," Chiron muttered and I was unsure if he was talking to me.

"My mother- she is here?" I asked.

"No, Chiron said. She told us three years ago."

**Oh I'm sorry for the short chapter. I kind of know where this story is going, but if anyone has any requests for characters or events, please review or PM me and I will do my best to make your happy, because you are all wonderful. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
